


Whatchamacallit

by CyborgSamurai



Series: Song Inspired Series (Unrelated Works) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Clarke and Lexa are both Cheaters!, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgSamurai/pseuds/CyborgSamurai
Summary: Basically both Clarke and Lexa are cheating assholes. They cheat, but not on each other. They cheat with each other. Give it a chanceSong Inspired: Whatchamacallit by Ella Mai and C Breezy





	Whatchamacallit

“I know you got a girlfriend.”

That was Clarke’s greeting to Lexa as she opened her apartment door and closed it behind her.

“Hello to you too.”

“Hi,” she said dryly before continuing trying desperately not to react to Lexa’s advances. Her extremely hot advances. “You still have a girlfriend. I know that.”

Lexa raised her eyebrows and smiled. “Yeah? And I know that you got a man,” she said with a husky voice as she kissed the curve of Clarke’s jaw.

“We should wait until we’re single,” she tried again.

Lexa’s gaze turned predatory as she looked Clarke into the eyes. It instantly made Clarke wet. She knew the effect she had too, judging by the smug look on her face. As well as her next statement. “But it won’t be as fun then.” She slammed Clarke’s back into the door, effectively increasing her arousal.

“We shouldn’t... We’re- this is ch-..”

“It isn’t cheating,” she whispered against her lips. Clarke pushes her shoulders slightly to look into her eyes.

“Really?” She questioned disbelievingly with a half laugh. “What do you call this then?”

“It’s a whatchamacallit.”

“Lex-..”

“Our little secret,” she said, moving in for another kiss. Clarke couldn’t resist. Her morals went out the window, just like they did the last time. And the time before that. And all the other times over the past two months.

“Our little secret,” she murmured in agreement before hotly crushing their lips together in desperation. They lost themselves for a minute, lost in the taste of each other, lost in the moment.

Lexa lifted Clarke up and walked her from the door down the hall into her bedroom. She laid Clarke down on the bed, their clothes lost along the way. She began kissing and mopping her way down to where Clarke wanted her the most before Clarke’s morals popped into her head again.

“Lexa...”

“Think about it in the morning because I’m going to be all night,” she said taking one long lick from Clarke’s opening up to her clit then sucking the clit into her mouth. Clarke lost all train of thought, and her jaw dropped open from the pleasure.

“A whatchamacallit,” she moaned out into the air. In that moment, she didn’t even care that she was wrong. She wanted to do this forever. This little whatchamacallit with Lexa. She _needed_ it.

It started off innocent enough. The two of them where just friends at first. Very good friends who talked to each other about their relationship issues for venting and for advice. Then one-night alcohol got involved and they ended up sharing a drunken night of passion. They avoided each other and things were awkward between them for a solid week before Clarke girl-ed the hell up and put her foot down. She got a hold of Lexa. They met up and talked about it. The conversation ended with them back on comfortable terms, and so the two of them got over it. Things went back to normal.

For a little while anyway.

Once they crossed the line, they did it again. Next thing they knew, every time they got drunk, they were fucking. Somehow and somewhere down the line it ended up being a sober thing too. And it had now been going on for three months. For three whole months, Clarke had been cheating on her boyfriend, and for three whole months, Lexa had been cheating on her girlfriend.

Two and a half hours later, after they were both sated enough to go on a cool down, Clarke didn’t even feel the shame or guilt anymore.

“Clarke, you’re thinking entirely too hard for someone who just had four consecutive orgasms in less than forty-five minutes,” Lexa grumbled from her spot behind her. Clarke croaked out a laugh and used all her might to shift over onto her back.

“It’s just…”

“Look,” Lexa sighed, already knowing what Clarke was about to say. It always started the same. First, Clarke would pretend to resist even though both of them knew what she really craved. Next, she would enjoy the hell out of Lexa’s company, and Lexa her’s. Then, she would rest in bliss from the best sex of her life. After that, that’s when the guilt comes back. “We can stop this whenever you want. Okay? It's not fun unless we're both enjoying it.”

Clarke looked horrified at the idea of stopping. Was Lexa high or something? They couldn’t just… _stop._ Lexa ended up cracking up at the look on Clarke’s face. “Yeah, I don’t want that either,” she said between gulps of air. “This is some of the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Clarke smugly grinned. Then her face softened. “Yeah, me too.”

Then Lexa was back to being a cocky, overconfident bastard. “I know. Obviously.” Clarke rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath about what an ass she was. “Seriously though,” Lexa started, all previous teasing from her voice gone, “it’s okay to feel guilty. I mean, it’s the moral thing, I think… but really who am I to say anything about morals when we… never mind, the point I’m trying to make is this, Clarke.” She shifted so that she was looking dead in her eyes. “What he don’t know won’t hurt him,” she finished with a smirk. Clarke felt herself rolling her eyes for the thousandth time, but she couldn’t help the smile that took over her face.

Lexa just smiled because her efforts had worked and she got Clarke to smile. It was quiet for a moment, both in their thoughts but also enjoying the atmosphere they created.

“How can something so wrong just feel so right?” Clarke questioned out loud.

“Because he can’t make you lose it like I can,” Lexa said cockily. Clarke laughed because she was right. Her boyfriend was average at best when it came to satisfying her needs. Perhaps that’s why she kept going back to Lexa. She felt comfortable and she knew what the fuck she was doing. Cunnilingus Queen hands down. And her fingers deserved award upon award for being that good. And her strap on game? Clarke was getting wet just thinking about it.

She rolled over on top of Lexa. “Shut up. What happened to all that talk about being all night?”

Lexa raised her eyebrows. “Oh? Clarke… I’m going to make you tap out,” she growled, flipping their positions. Clarke wanted to make some type of remark about how she wouldn’t because she could handle it but Lexa was already down her body making her moan.

Besides, less than thirty minutes later Clarke was doing just that. Tapping out. (Who knew she could come that many times in one night, anyway? Certainly not her current boyfriend, that's who.)

When she came to, she turned on her side to watch as Lexa shimmied into her clothes. She watched her put on her underwear and bra. She finally got the courage to speak up when she had her jeans halfway up her legs.

“You don’t have to go, you know…”

“Clarke,” Lexa trailed off with a sigh. Why did she always do this?

“No seriously. I’m alone tonight… he… isn’t coming tonight,” she said, unable to say his name. Her boyfriend’s name.

“Yeah well,” Lexa replied. She glanced at Clarke then continued getting dressed. It wasn’t until she was fully dressed, shoes and all, that she decided to reply. “I told my girl that I’d spend the night with her. She says she misses me so… that’s where I’ll be.” She laughed humorously. “Wouldn’t want her getting suspicious now, would we?” With that she turned and opened the door, pausing when Clarke spoke up again.

“Let me at least walk you out, Lex,” she said softly. Lexa shook her head.

“You stay, rest,” she walked out, saying “you look like you need it after… well, me,” over her shoulder. Clarke chuckled at the cockiness. A few minutes later she heard the door opening and closing, locks clicking into place. Yes, Lexa had a key to her place and vice versa. They were best friends for fuck’s sake.

Clarke didn’t go to sleep just yet as Lexa recommended. She was entirely too tired to get up after the long she had at work then her after work… activities. So she reached over to gulp down the half bottle of water that was left on her nightstand. _‘Thank you, Lexa, and your tendency to always remember the importance of hydration.’_

She decided to stay up a while longer. She wanted to wait until she got the text from her best friend. The “I made it home safe” text. It may seem weird that her and Lexa did absolutely nothing to be secretive about their meet ups, but it would be weirder if they were. They were always hanging out before they started sleeping together. Why stop now? _That_ would be suspicious.

The feeling of guilt started coming back. How could Lexa be so calm about this? Like she wasn’t cheating on someone. Like she wasn’t betraying her trust? How could she herself? Like she wasn’t betraying her own boyfriend’s trust. Like they weren’t breaking hearts for a little pleasure? God, how did they let things get so messed up. Once upon a time, she saw a future with her boyfriend. And Lexa and her woman had been so grossly in love that it was nearly sickening.

Now she honestly couldn’t care less if they made it as a couple or not. If it worked, cool. And if it didn’t? Oh well. It was fun. And that’s why she felt so damn guilty. This man loved her. It was clear as day and he showed it with every fiber of his being. He was a good man. Very ideal for a partner.

She was pulled out of her musings when her phone dinged from its spot on the bed. It was a text.

**Lexa [9:02PM]: I just made it home. Be sure to rest up, Clarke**

All the guilt and self-hate seemed to melt away as her mind filled with thoughts of Lexa.

**Clarke [9:03PM]: Good. See you soon?**

She bit her lip. Was that forward? Would she think she was talking about sex? Because she honestly just couldn’t wait to see her again. But any sex that may or may not happen would totally be welcomed. She sighed. This entire thing with Lexa had her mindset on “fuck that dude” in terms of her boyfriend.

**Lexa [9:05PM]: Yeah, Linc’s get together is soon. I’ll see you tomorrow night.**

**Clarke [9:05PM]: That’s good. Alright well, I’m tired.**

**Clarke [9:05PM]: Night, Lex**

**Lexa [9:13PM]: Oh, I know ;)**

**Lexa [9:13PM]: Good night, Clarke**

Clarke scoffed and rolled her eyes, but she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

The next night rolled around, and somehow the plan to have a relaxing movie marathon then massive sleepover turned into a “get extremely drunk extremely fast and whoever remembers anything in the morning loses” night after Raven came over pissed off that she found out that her boyfriend had been cheating on her for the past almost year. Lexa and Clarke exchanged a look when Octavia mentioned her extreme dislike of cheaters.

Somehow that was how the two of them found themselves in an “intense” round of Never Have I Ever.

“Never have I ever… been a cheater! I’ve never cheated on anyone before because I am a decent ass human being who respects people enough to just leave if I’m not happy!” Raven drunkenly yelled.

Clarke moved to raise her glass in shame, but then she caught Lexa’s eye. Lexa wasn’t moving at all then she quirked an eyebrow. That’s when Clarke remembered and she put down her glass and leaned further into her boyfriend's arms as she watch Lexa casually throw her arm around her girlfriend.

Because, after all, it wasn’t cheating.

It’s a whatchamacallit.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I don't really like cheaters all that much.


End file.
